Gatomon (Digimon Adventure)
|-|Gatomon= |-|Angewomon= |-|Nefertimon= |-|Magnadramon= Summary Gatomon is a Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and the Digimon Xros Wars manga who is partnered with Kari Kamiya. The Gatomon of Digimon Adventure also appears in several movies, manga, and video games set within the Digimon Adventure continuity. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | 3-C | At least High 7-A | At least 3-C Name: Gatomon, Tailmon (Original Japanese name) Origin: Digimon Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Digimon. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Ice Manipulation (Keeps the abilities she had in her previous form, YukimiBotamon), Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis via Cat's Eye Hypnotism), Fusion | All base form abiltiies, Light Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Healing | All abilities she had as Gatomon, Flight, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Crystal Manipulation, Light Manipulation | All abilities she had as Angewomon, Fire Manipulation (Fire Tornado strikes the opponent with the light energy of all justice, instantaneously erasing their form), Holy Manipulation (Dragon Fire calls down energy bolts from the heavens to strike opponents), Status Effect Inducement (Hermit Fog sprays forth a debilitating mist) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Garurumon, who could fight Seadramon) | Galaxy level (With help from the other Digimon, she defeated Myotismon, who is immensery more powerful than a Digimon who could create an entire galaxy) | At least Large Mountain level (Defeated multiple Tyranomon, who are comparable to the likes of Greymon and Garurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Angewomon, Should be comparable to Seraphimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Adult Digimon tend to move at lightning speed) | Relativistic (Fought LadyDevimon, who is this fast) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be superior to Adult Digimon) | At least Relativistic (Far superior to Angewomon, Should be comparable to Seraphimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class EJ | Galactic | At least Class EJ | At least Galactic Durability: Large Mountain level (Comparable to the likes of Greymon and Garurumon) | Galaxy level (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon) | At least Large Mountain level (Should be superior to the likes of Tyranomon, Greymon and Garurumon) | At least Galaxy level (Far superior to Angewomon, Should be comparable to Seraphimon, Took a hit from Cherubimon) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee | Several meters with her bow | Melee, Several meters with ranged attacks | Unknown Standard Equipment: Holy Ring | Bow and arrow | Digi-Egg of Light | None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: If the Holy Ring is removed, her stats will drop tremendously, Can't Digivolve without help from Hakari | Will devolve into lesser forms if she uses up to much energy | Will devolve into lesser forms if she uses up to much energy | Will devolve into lesser forms if she uses up to much energy Key: Gatomon | Angewomon | Nefertimon | Magnadramon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Ice Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Fusion Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users